Evil
by Mizu Kitsune no Kaze
Summary: IYYYH Kag is transferred to another school. She m,eets the SD and... Gomen, can't say otherwise I'll give away the plot and story... KadKur SanMir HieiOC InuKei KuwOC and more


_**Evil**_

A/N: Hiya! I hope you like this fic! I've had an outline half-finished for a long time and decided to see what it was cuz I forgot all about it. I'm looking for a muse or two and an editor if anyone wants to be one! I have a feeling that this will be the first fic I will ever finish. I will be updating a lot whenever I can. In 6 days it'll be my birthday and I have to draw drawing lessons for two of my friends who want to learn how to draw. I'm also going to update Wierdness is Contageous soon, too! READ AND REVIEW!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

"I'm being transfered," Kagome muttered as she read the note that was taped onto the refridgerator in her kitchen. She was wearing black baggy cargo pants(i seem to love those) and a silver spaghetti strap with a black dragon painted on it. On her right arm, a silver dragon wound it's way from her shoulder down to the top of her wrist where it's head was carved in a silent roar.

Sighing, she slipped on her black Chinese fighting slippers and grabbed her money from the counter before running out the door and down the steps. Once at the mall, Kagome headed for the food court and got some eel sushi(i forgot what it's called, gomen nasai, minna-sans) and some miso soup(whish is really good). After eating, she headed to the other side of the large mall and stopped in front of a closed store frowning. With a snap of her fingers, a black cloak was around her in an instant. Pulling the hood over her face she disappeared through the metal bars right before three girls walked over there.

"That's wierd," Said the one with short black hair. "I thought I saw Kagome-chan over here..."

"Are you sure, Yuka-chan?" Asked a girl with curly thick black hair just past her shoulders. "It could have been a trick of light..."

"Ayumi-chan's right, Yuka-chan," Said a girl with short layered black hair ending at the chin. "You were probably just imagining it..."

"I guess so," Yuka said slightly dazed as she spotted another cute guy. Ayumi sighed as Eri and Yuka fought over the poor guy (I feel sorry for the poor, poor soul). Ayumi rubbed her temples as she heard shouts of many different things all about the poor guy.

"He's mine!"

"No! He's mine!"

"I want his brother!"

/--/--/--/--/--

No one noticed the cloaked figure easily walk through the crowd of youkai and yashas, who're too busy talking and dancing to care, either. Once on the other side of the crowd, Kagome was surprised that no one was over here and it was dark. Taking a dagger out from her cloak, she cut the air and jumped into the black hole-like portal.

On the other side of the portal, Kagome appeared in the middle of a forest. Not a sound was heard as she walked through the trees being careful where she stepped. Looking around in the dark forest she became tense. Someone was watching her. Sucking her energy little by little. Gasping silently, she quickened her pace wanting to leave this god-forsaken forest and be done with her task.

Once out of the forest, her breathing slowedslightly as her pace slowed to a walk. Kagome shivered. She swore someone was still watching her. Speeding up her pace again she disappeared and reappeared in front of golden gates(i'm being sidetracked by the linking light on my tv). Sighing slightly, she remembered that he wasn't expecting her so she disappeared once more and reappeared on the other side. Walking quickly towards her destination, she looked around in alarm.

Something was wrong.

And she knew exactly what.

/--/--/--/--/--

"Nii-chan,"Kagome whispered as she rushed over to her older brother who was holding his stomach. Kagome gasped as she saw the blood dripping down his hand and staining his yellow obi and his white haori and hakamas.

Sensing her question, Sesshaomru answered for her. "I'm fine, Imouto. Someone came for the title of King of Makai," Kagome gasped. "Hai, another courtier, and when I declined, her put a poison into my stomach. Stupid of my to actually let down my gaurd..."

Within a second, Kagome had Sesshomaru laying on the gorund and was checking his wound.

"Hmm," She mumbled to herself. Speaking aloud once more, she said, "It can't be healed by miko power..."

Sesshomaru noticed that her hands started glowing a dark, forest green. He inched away slightly for fear of being purified even if his imouto didn't mean to.

Noticing his becoming tense immdeiately, Kagome soothed his fears, "I'm changing my miko energy into youki since your isn't doing any good..."

He relaxed slightly as he stayed still as an overwhelming feeling came over him. A tingling feeling of strong raw, power surge through his body that he hasn't felt in a long time. After a few minutes of converting and giving energy, Kagome had small beads of sweat on her forehead. She stopped and sighed as she checked his wound. She got rid of the poison and healed the wound. Sesshomaru got up and helped her up from the floor. He knew that converting miko energy into it's opposite, youki, was very complex and almost impossible to do unless you were extremely powerful. He definitely knew his imouto was.

"Arigato," Kagome whispered as she closed her eyes and fell unconscious. Sesshomaru held her in his arms as he walked up the stairs and set her on his bed. Her energy was low from giving him more than half of miko energy and a little of her life energy. She needed recuperating after that. Sighing, he walked back out and felt her energy rising slowly.

Going back into his study, Sesshomaru sighed slightly as he sat back down in his large, brown armchair and got back to work. Five minutes later, He set down the stack of papers and sighed. Why could the lord of the east figure out his own problems instead of sending them to him? And people say that he should be the King of the Makai instead of him. Stupid idea, really.

/--/--/--/--/--

Kagome woke up suddenly, eyes alert and searching for anything that wasn't right. Sighng, she realized that she was in her older brother's room. Getting up from the bed, she stretched and wrote a note to her brother. After that, she disappared into a shadow.

Everything felt cold in the vast darkness as Kagome swan through the black pool. Swimming to the surface of the never-ending pool, she blinked to adjust to the light before climbing out all the way and brushing the dirt off of her clothes. Sighing, she walked around the shadow of a tree in a park near her house in Tokyo.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

A/N: Hiya! Ehehehe... I think that this is my longest chapter ever! I'm redoing the first and seconds chapters and combining them inot one with some new ideas from me!

One of my reviewers asked what the pairings are so here it goes:

KagomeKurama

SangoMiroku

All the other characters are saved from pairings until the sequel. Scary thing is, I was typing the sequel since before I thought up this fic! Ehehehe... I hope you liked this chap! I think that this is becoming one of the readers favorite fics!

ANYONE WANT TO EDIT OR BE A MUSE? Please e-mail me at: ne!

behing my green eyes.


End file.
